Flame of Hope
by zero ideas
Summary: i have been asleep for millenniums waiting for someone to awaken me, now i am awake and i will save this world from the darkness and relight the flames of hope and teach the next generation to fight i am Natsu Dragoneel i am a teacher in Beacon Academy this is a harem story and god like Natsu and this is not a dimension travel and also bad grammar review
1. this is a test one so not first chapter

Hey everyone it's me and in my profile I put my RWBY and fairy tail crossover well here is a preview that will see if this a good idea.

Give me a review if it is good or not and note this is only a preview so only this chapter and put the review on who should go in the harem and any ideas I should add and also I will make this very clear

THIS IS NOT A DIMENSION TRAVELING FANFICTION

And I don't own the animes sadly

Now it comes

**Wake up to the new age**

_How long has it been….._

_Is she okay…_

_Where is everybody…._

_Where am I…_

_Are they alright…_

_How long have I been falling…_

_Who am I…_

_Have I forgotten again….._

_No I have never had a name to begin with…._

_I think….._

Please someone help us!

_Who was that…_

_It sounded like…..._

_Her!_

_She is calling me I have to help her!_

_Wake up I have to wake up she needs me!_

_**Do you want to save her?**_

_Yes I will do anything!_

_**Then remember your name and the.**_

_I have no name now please let me out to save her!_

_**You do but do not want to remember it for your fear now remember!**_

_m-m-my name is _

_**well I am waiting what is it**_

_it is Natsu Dragoneel the fire dragon slayer a member of FAIRY TAIL_

_**Good you are Natsu and when you awaken you will not be Natsu but Natsu the HINOKAMI (god of fire or fire god)! Now awaken god of fire to the new age and era and pull it out of darkness and free it from the darkness and be the fire of hope and lead them to their freedom against the creatures of grimm! **_

_**Now go to the world of Remnant!**_

_Everyone just wait I'm coming._

In a flash Natsu remembered everything from his time with igneel and his last breathe against Zeref and within his hands came a

Cane?

The cane was not ordinary it had carvings on it and black and red with a dragon head with a yin-yang in its mouth for the handle.

Natsu landed on solid ground and looked at the cane in his hand pulled handle and a blade came out with ease with a black gleam. He then looked at the other end and saw another sword and pulled the other out and saw they were the same. He then attached the rest of the cane to the back of his waist and gave the blades a swirl.

He looked up to see 4 large scorpions with armor on and a group of 20 wolf like creature and a group of five 4 were girls and one was an old man

All the girls looked tired and were failing to keep guard of the monsters onslaught of attacks.

Natsu then stepped towards them and flashed right in front of one of the beast that was about to strike one of the girls and slashed it in half with one of the swords surprising the girls.

"You guys go I will handle this" Natsu said

One of the girls tried to protest but Natsu charged in.

He took each step with an indifferent look on his face and hacked and slashes as if it was a dance and striked down on the beast one after another. Once all the wolf like creatures were dead Natsu looked at the 4 scorpions with an amused look as they charged at him with the intent to kill.

He put away the bottom end of his cane sword and held the handle loosely and concentrated his magic in the blade he could hear the girls behind him scream at him to get out of the way of the charging creatures.

He ignored them

He swung his blade horizontilay and screamed

Moeru chiheison (burning horizon)

With that said an arc of fire came and burned the 4 scorpions to ashes killing them and leave a burned land scape. He then sheathed his blade and pulled out the cane and leaned on it and looked at what he had done and walked to the group of stunned girls and old man

With group

"oh god our priers have been answered" the old man said as he looked at the figure walking towards them.

"old man who is that" one of the girls asked

The old man looked at the figure and smiled "that right there young lady is hope sent from god that is Hinokami"

The girls gave him a surprised look they had heard of the legend before it was well known throughout remnant as a children story of hope and told by everyone to tell them of the word hope.

The story also came from an unknown origin but it came with the tail of a group of powerful heroes of Fairy Tail

The story though was over before the time of remnant and far older a time before dust and said a time before grimm.

Before them was a god and not any but the god of hope and fire the one who shined light out of the darkness the one that was the guide to salvation.

A flame of hope was right in front of them in the form of a man their age but with eyes of over a thousand beings and had the power to crush you with only his gaze alone.

**End of preview**

Hope you guys like this because this is a rough draft of what the story will be like and for Natsu's sword s well go to google images and type up double walking stick katana. It's pretty badass to me and on my profile I put that no crossover gives these guys the recognition they deserve what I ment these story's don't just vanish like that they are just to badass for them not to be recognized like with some of the assassin's creed fanfiction they should be labeled as gods by their brethren's. come on people these people are just plain badass with a capital B and by the way Natsu is going to be Godlike because he is one and the reason he doesn't wipe out the grim because he would burn the whole earth to a crisp and ya he is that powerful. BYE :D

By the way leave some ideas and** I am looking for at least 25 reviews on comments or ideas before kick offing this story** so BYE FOR REAL PEOPLE :D


	2. Chapter 1 Let the legend begin

**THE FLAMES OF HOPE **

**Thank you all for your support and note I'm debating if I should add fairy tail girl but that will be up to you guys and note this is not a dimensional fanfiction so no alternate world. Through the course of the story I have thought and came with better ideas for the story. The story will note be the same as the preview.**

**Not let's get this show on the road XD **

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail or rwby if I owned one of them I would make fairy tail a harem and kill of jellal and make it naza to the max.**

Chapter 1: a pink haired teacher

?

"It actually exists" a male voice said as a small group of people walked towards the door of a tomb. "Well it must if we are standing in front of it and by the symbol it is the real thing" another male voice said as they got closer to the door of tomb. "Then lets open it I want to see if humanity actually has hope" a female voice said this time.

They walked to the door and pushed to open it to see a grand room full of the same symbol of a fairy with a tail. As they walked through they saw a statue of a young man and a group behind him with a banner behind them with the same symbol around the room. At the bottom of the statue was a case with a scarf and a chain connected at one of the ends of the scarf of a sword with a dragon around it. They walked towards the statue and the case looking at in wonder as to what was it supposed to be there for. As they got closer they notice the glow coming from it with multiple symbols in an exotic language they have never seen before on the case.

"Well what do we do" another female voice said as she looked at the symbols with interest. The other female walked up to the case and opened it then felt a rush of power surge through her and felt a fire flow through her body but it didn't hurt it felt like it was protecting her.

Then in a flash the whole was filled with a light that gave hope and joy and washed away any sorrow or fear within them. The scarf then glowed and wrapped around a being as he formed out of the light and in a flash a being was standing in front of them with the scarf wrapped around his neck with the chained end of the scarf hanging in front of him.

The most prominent feature out of him was his pink hair.

10 years latter

"You know I will not take another team and you know this well Ozpin" a teenage boy around the age of 18 said as he sat at a desk with his feet resting on the desk with a book in his hand not even showing interest in the conversation what so ever.

"Yes I know Natsu but I will ask you just to look at this year's batch, there are some students that might catch your interest and some are quiet talented and would make a great team." Ozpin asked the pink haired teacher as he showed him some files on the students applying. "Like I said Ozpin I will only teach, not take on a personal team" Natsu replied as continued to read

Ozpin sighed the pink haired teacher was under his jurisdiction but he knew that the teacher was superior to him and if he didn't want to take a team then he was most likely not going to.

Now you might be wondering on personal teams and what they exactly were. To put it simple it was like an apprentice just you had a team instead and for why Ozpin was trying to get the pink haired teacher to take one was because in the past he only took few teams and they all turned out with spectacular results becoming well know hunters or huntress. He was also one of those few that he took under his wing and taught what he knew to his teammates and him.

"At least look over some of the students' applications and mark the ones that have some interesting things about them." Ozpin pleaded with his former teacher.

The teacher sighed "fine I will look over the files but I will do this on a later date now excuse me I need to go get my package." Natsu said as he got up from his desk and grabbed cane like sword and walked out of the room leaving Ozpin.

dust till dawn

Natsu entered the store to see a group of black suited men a man wearing eyeliner?

"Well kid put your hands in the air" the eyeliner wearing man said as he pointed his cane at Natsu who only raised an eyebrow then walked past him to the dust shop owner.

"Is my package here?" Natsu said as he rested his elbow on the counter not caring for the gun men raise his weapon to his head.

CRASH!

Natsu looked at the window to see a young girl wielding a scythe with a beaten gun man on the ground. 'Well this is new' Natsu thought as he walked to the window to see the girl surrounded by gun men.

"Hold my package for me I got something to do" Natsu said to the shop owner and then jumped out the window and struck one of the gun men in the head with his sword like cane knocking him out. Then dashed and struck one of the gun men making him throw his gun in the air. Natsu then grabbed the gun and shot 2 of the gun men taking them out then dropped the gun and grabbed his sword and struck stuck the 2 other gun men in a flurry of strikes taking them out.

Natsu looked over to the girl and saw that she was done with her group of thugs

"Well red pinky I will be taking my leave." The eyeliner man said as he left towards the ladder.

Natsu pulled up his hood and jumped up and landed on the roof to see the eyeliner man getting on a ship. The red hooded girl thane shot at the air ship natsu followed up with those shoots with small high-speed fire arrows.

They were about to hit their target but they were blocked by one of equivalent power 'what is she doing here' Natsu thought as he fired more to test if he was seeing right 'yup it her'.

While Natsu was absentminded he didn't notice Roman throw a crystal of dust. As the crystal was about to explode a field guarded the 2, and revealed Glynda with her wand pointing towards the ship unleashing spells only to be countered leading to Roman's escape.

"Can I have your autograph" was all Natsu heard before drowning out the world and thinking 'why was she with that guy I know I taught her better and her skills have dampened as well'. Natsu then walked off ignoring the blonde haired huntress screaming at him to stop and come back.

With Ruby

"What you did was reckless and dangerous to the people around you and yourself" Glynda said as she walked around Ruby "now you would receive a pat on the back" Ruby brightened up at that "but a slap to the wrist" to emphasis her point she struck the table.

"Now Glynda you don't have to be so hard on her" said, Ozpin as he walked in

(The rest is the same as the show)

'who was he' Ruby thought as she looked back into her memories to when she fought Torchwick 'he looked so strange yet different at the same time' Ruby continued to think of the pink haired boy as her thoughts went deeper she thought more and more cute he looked which resulted in her face red as her cape and imagination going in over drive changing Natsu to look like a prince.

(IN THE MORNING)

"I can't believe my little sister is going to the same school as me!" Yang said as she took Ruby in a death hug.

"ya yang um do you think he would go to beacon" Ruby asked timidly as she looked out the window.

"Aww Ruby got's her first crush" Yang said as she let go of Ruby.

"Yang it's not that it's just I want to thank him for helping me" Ruby said as she blushed up a storm then going back to the thought of Natsu and blushed even more. "Your face says otherwise Ruby" Yang says as the ship lands "Now let's start our years in Beacon academy.

IN THE TOWER

"Well Ozpin you managed to get me interested into taking a team" Natsu said as he leaned against the desk and looked out the window looking at the students walking in to start their first year of Beacon academy.

"Well Natsu you pick up on her yourself now accuse me I have paper work to do and please don't cause trouble." Ozpin said as he smirked at the fact that his teacher was interested in a student. "no promises" Natsu said as he vanished in a whirlwind of flakes of fire.

On the ground

"Now lets see what this year is going to be like" Natsu said as he walked amongst the crowd.

Our hero now embarks to start the hands of fate to bring forth hope to the fire of mankind to this world.

**Hope you like and review and give your opinion and note I have horrible grammer and also my fight scenes are not that good and Natsu's weapon is a black Katana with a red outline and no guard so makes it look like a cane got it and if you want a girl in the Harem just put her name in the review **

**Harem**

**1 ****Ruby Rose**

**2 Yang Xiao Long**

**3 Blake **

**4****Weiss**

**5 ****Glynda **

**6 Cinders**

**7 Pyrrha **

**And if you want a girl in the harem put her name in the review and yes Natsu still has his fire dragon slayer magic. **


	3. Chapter 2 let the picking begin

Flames of hope ch2: the master teacher

**Well everyone here is chapter 2 now to address some of the comments Natsu will be a teacher and it is a maybe on the Fairy tail girls I am still debating and Fairy tail and high school DxD fanfictions are so much fun to read.**

Chapter 2 mater teacher

"Yang that's him" Ruby said as she pointed to Natsu as he walked through the crowd oblivious of the red caped girl pointing towards him. Yang looked over to where her sister was pointing to and saw who had help her sister, the one thing she had to admit was that her sister had good taste in boys.

He stood around an inch or 2 taller than her and had not a trace of baby fat on his face and was well toned as well from the looks of it.

"Well Ruby let's introduce ourselves to him then" the blond said as she dragged her sister to the pink haired teen. As they walked to him they didn't notice another person walk towards him as well for she had long black hair and a black bow on her head. The girl was walking briskly towards the pink haired boy with a small smile on her face wanting to talk to the teen again after all he was her first crush and friend. Speeding up her pace she walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder making him turn and look at her giving her a smile(ya know that smile that makes all the girls blush in anime well in any decent harem anime) that made her blush and any girl looking at it as well.

When Natsu had smiled, Yang looked at it and stopped and blushed at the smile making her sister trip and fall with a blush as well seeing the smile.

Crash

With Natsu

Appearing at the side and walking amongst the crowd Natsu had not notice the attention he was getting especially from the three girls only paying attention to the whispers

'Did you hear apparently a legendary teacher is taking up a personal team this year?'

'No way man'

'Have you heard this guy has trained the best of the best and all his teams turned into expert hunters?'

'I heard he taught the huntress phoenix priests how to fight and use her semblance'

'Really I heard he is the reason she can use those flames'

'huh so they know I'm at this school well it would get out at some point of time' Natsu thought as he walked through the crowd not noticing the black haired girl walk up to him.

Once the girl touched his shoulder to see an old friend of his that he met when her blade was on the other side, Blake a black haired faunus with a bow on her head to hide the cat 'I don't know why she hides them they make her look so cute' Natsu thought as he smiled at the girl

Crash!

They both looked to see a girl in a red hood being lectured by a white dressed girl while shaking the bottle of dust

One thought ran through Natsu's head

'This will not end well'

Natsu walked briskly to the girls to defuse the situation before it could get explosive and when he meant explosive the situation could literally explode. "Hey you know if you keep shaking that bottle it will explode" Natsu said as he grabbed the hand of the white themed girl to stop her.

She turned to look and shout at who had stopped her but the words died in her mouth at the sight him.

"F-f-f-fine I will stop since you pointed out something important" Weiss said with a blush on her face not wanting to show her blush.

"Okay good now why don't you two just start over and reintroduce yourself" Nastu said as he defused the situation having to do it multiple times with some of his past students.

"Weiss Schnee" Weiss said

"Ruby Rose" Ruby said sticking out her hand for shake which was received by Weiss.

"Good now was too hard, no, now we should all be going to the auditorium to see Ozpin" Natsu said as he walked off to the auditorium with Blake not far behind him.

'Why did he refer to Ozpin as if he knew him' thought Weiss as she followed him with Yang and Ruby following.

"So Natsu do you know where we are supposed to go" Yang asked as they walked

"Yes we are supposed to go to the auditorium to listen to Ozpin" Natsu replied as he walked down the stone path that leading to the auditorium.

Auditorium back stage

"Good day Ozpin" Glynda said as she walked into the stage greeting Ozpin who looked at the students pilling up in the auditorium.

"Glynda It is good to see you though I am surprised you aren't looking for sensei" Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee with a small smile.

"WHAT SENSEI IS HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Glynda screamed as she looked around franticly and started to straighten her dress and hair. She always got this way when sensei came to visit, after all he did teach everything to her from how to cast a spell to holding a conversation with someone that wasn't her friend.

"Why yes didn't you recognized him last night after all he did help young Ruby and you did start yelling at him" Ozpin said slyly as he watched Glynda sulk down to her knees from just finding out that she just tried to lecture her sensei.

'I yelled at sensei'

Her world was falling apart the man she admired for so long and wished to be at his side she yelled at him and showed him a side she used for disciplining children. He must have seen her and now he must think that she sees him as a child he must hate her.

"Dear god I want to die" Glynda said as she fell on all floor depressed from what she had done.

"You do know you are over reacting right?" Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee and watch the seen play out.

"You don't understand sensei has my highest form of respect and he is deemed the highest form of nobility-" Glynda ranted on as Ozpin just tuned it out and watched as their sensei walk behind Glynda.

"Sensei it is good to see you" Ozpin said as he waived to Natsu

"To you as well Ozpin and you to Glynda" Natsu said as he waved to them.

Glynda was frozen in her tracks as her sensei was right there in the flesh and he had heard the whole entire thing.

"S-s-sensei it is good to see you." Glynda said as she tried to think on what to do for the man she admired the most was standing right in front of her.

"Ah Glynda to you as well and by the way you sure have grown from back then and I am happy that you think so highly of me" Natsu said as he smiled at a blushing Glynda.

"O-o-of course sensei you have my highest form of respect but I don't deserve such praise from you" Glynda said as she blushed even more as she looked to her shoes.

"Don't be like that you have grown into a fine adult and a fine huntress as well." The pink haired teacher complimented one of his former students.

Those words only made the blonde huntress blush harder than before.

"Well I must be off to my office and Ozpin you have your speech and by the way a few students have caught my eye so I might take a team" Natsu said as he walked out of the auditorium towards the main building to his class room to prepare for his next class and to some of the files that were given to him by Ozpin before the dust shop incident.

( Speech scene like in the show )

During the initiation test

In Natsu's office

'Let's see we have a total of 8 students that have caught my interest in this batch now let's see if they meet the expectations I have for them' Natsu thought as he put down 8 folders holding 8 new students that interested him in their own way.

He then tapped on his desk, it then showed the students in the forest fighting grim.

He smiled at this at how he watched one group work together to fight to fight 2 grim that should be out of their league.

By the way they were fighting it seemed that they were just new hunters instead of future students.

He was so going to enjoy teaching this bunch for by the looks of it they were going to be very interesting to teach. He then shut down the screen and walked to his window and looked out it reminiscing on the past.

Things used to be so simple we woke up, we laughed with our friends, we would fight monsters on jobs, we would smile with one another, we would go through troubles, we would be in danger, we would be hurt, and we would be a family through it all no matter what.

'Why god? Why did you have to take those days away from me I never regretted a single of them I never hated a single of them so why?' He thought as he looked on longingly at the setting sun remembering how he would sit with everyone and looked at it go down and smile with them and talk about how beautiful it was to look at.

Now it brought pain just to look at it remembering their face.

Remembering her face and how the red in the sunset would remind him of her beautiful long red or should he say scarlet hair.

! Ring !Ring !Ring

Natsu looked at his scroll to see a message from Ozpin

To: sensei

Subject: Teams

The team roster is in this link pick one if you want one

TEAMS

Message ends

'Natsu smiled at the roster as he clicked on the 2 teams

RWBY and JNPR

Then pressed sent

The comity were going to have a fit about him picking 2 teams but o well he could deal with that later right now he had classes to prepare for and papers to grade and missions to evaluate.

**Chapter END **

**Well I am very sorry for such a long time for an update it has been hell for me in school and the constant work of other shit I managed to make this chapter and by the way the other stories I am going to get to them soon hopefully. **

**HAREM ALERT **

**Now I know the harem suggestions are coming in like a flood and I hear your voices people for I will take your ideas of the harem character and make it reality for I am Zero Ideas! **

**Harem update **

**1 Ruby Rose**

**2 Yang Xiao Long**

**3 Blake **

**4 Weiss**

**5 Glynda **

**6 Cinders**

**7 Pyrrha **

**8 Neo (NEW)**

**9 Coco (NEW)**

**10 Velvet (NEW)**

**NOW CONCERNS ON FAIRY TAIL GORL IN THE HAREM **

**Now this is like a major thing for me for I take the fairy tail pairing very seriously for there is art out there between pairings so the fairy tail girl coming into the harem I will limit the amount coming in to a total of 4 girls of your pick on a poll on my Bio and by the way of you read my Bio you will learn an Erza X Natsu is always a guaranteed for my stories so she is already up in the harem and also for the concerns of the RWBY girls the limit on them well is the character that hi don't like so ya there basically there is no limit on the RWBY girl harem members any way leave a review for a girl to be in the harem. **

**FAIRY TAIL HAREM POLL FOR THIS STORY WILL END ON **

**OCTOBER 1, 2015**

**Other shit there will be another poll there choose to vote for it or not but at least look at it **

**Ja Ne by the moment of silence of 911 though it's a little bit late o well always respect the dead. **


End file.
